Dark Lugiel
Main page:Alien Empera Darker Gale, also suspected to be called Dark Lugeil, is the Villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. His true identity is unconfirmed and Darker Gale/Dark Lugeil will be used until his real name is reveal. He is rumored to be the revived form of Alien Empera, revived by Armored Darkness, who served to gather Data from his many hosts and masters and those who fought him, ending with Belial and Zero. Following this rumor, the revived emperor's form is said to be due to either the data on numerous Ultras used to revive him, or because he merged with Zero's and Belial's Spark Dolls. Note: If it is confirmed that Darker Gale is the revived Alien Emperor, this page will be deleted and it's information will be posted on that page, until then, it is not be touchedSolZen321 (talk) 19:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) History sing the Darkness Spark Darker Gale transformed every Ultra, Alien and Monster into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Gale is later heard despising the Ultra when he sensed his inevitable return. As a result, he has his subordinate Alien Valky go to Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded individuals, most likely to cause chaos. The exact reason for this is unknown but it seems the Darkness Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. The rest of the Spark Dolls are kept by him on shelves in a dark, eerie room. Alien Valky also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Ginga who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Ginga) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Darkness Spark glows. Powers and Abilities *Darkness Spark:The Darkness Spark is the dark counterpart of the Ginga Spark wielded by the villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. It is said to be an object of Legend in the Land of Light by Ultraman Taro, who described it as having the power to "halt the progress of living beings" as represented in its power to turn beings into Spark Dolls. The Darkness Spark allows him to do the following: *Spark Doll Transformation: Dark energies from the Darkness Spark to transform any being, be they alien, monster or even Ultra, into a Spark Doll *Ultra Live: Like the Ginga and Dark Dummy Sparks, the Darkness Spark can Ultra Live with presumably any Spark Doll. Unlike the Dummy Sparks and seemingly the Ginga Spark, he can free a being from their Spark Doll form permanently. *Dark Dummy Sparks: The Dark Spark has some unknown relation to the Dark Dummy Spark, which are pale imitations to it. When one is active the red stone on it can be seen glowing. Presumably they all come from the Darkness Spark. Dark Energies.jpg|Spark Doll Transformation Ultra Live.jpg|Ultra Live Gallery DARK_Spark_Held.png|Darker Gale holding the Darkness Spark Trivia Category:Villains Category:Alien Category:Ultraman Ginga kaijiu